


May Your Heart Be Light

by MoonRiver



Series: Reggie's Story- Reggie fics by MoonRiver [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, friends - Freeform, friends with some benefits, minor reference to past child abuse, reggie is a good cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/pseuds/MoonRiver
Summary: The closer they got to the holidays, the quieter the band collectively became. While normally hanging out together was enough to immediately boost their spirits, they were all hurting lately. It was Julie’s first Christmas without her mom, and while the Molinas were going through the motions, quietly putting up decorations and absent-mindedly baking cookies, they had all just obviously crossed that line. The line where Christmas stopped being this magical, happy, Santa Claus and Christmas spirit filled holiday and became just…sadness, emptiness and longing for those you no longer have. Lives you no longer have. It was Christmas Eve, and Reggie found himself wanting to escape once again and be with Flynn. He wanted a reminder that there was life out there beyond this ghost world and pain.OrReggie cooks Flynn Christmas Eve dinner.
Relationships: Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Reggie's Story- Reggie fics by MoonRiver [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056923
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	May Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for everyone who is having a bit of a sad Christmas, which I know is a lot of us this year. Hopefully this will boost your spirits a bit! I got requests for more Flynn/Reggie with my last fic and immediately thought of this idea. It's pretty standalone, just in my version Flynn lives with her older sister.

Reggie had to stop doing this.

It was Christmas Eve, the band’s first Christmas since dying. Or at least, the first Christmas since dying since that they could remember. For him, the years in the dark room didn’t count, he was practically in denial they ever even happened. The closer they got to the holidays, the quieter the band collectively became. While normally hanging out together was enough to immediately boost their spirits, and Reggie did feel most like himself with the band, they were _all_ hurting lately. It was Julie’s first Christmas without her mom, and while the Molinas were going through the motions, quietly putting up decorations and absent-mindedly baking cookies, they had all just obviously crossed _that_ line. The line where Christmas stopped being this magical, happy, Santa Claus and Christmas spirit filled holiday and became just…sadness, emptiness and longing for those you no longer have. Lives you no longer have.

He had just needed a break from it all.

Luke had Julie, they were attached to the hip as he made sure she had someone there with her at all times during this time. Alex had Willie.

Reggie…Reggie had become quite good friends with Flynn over the past few months since he became visible to her. Since they had kissed. It was no wonder she was Julie’s best friend for life, she was an amazing friend. The amount of never-ending conversations they had had, over everything and nothing, her sheer knowledge of the world of music and the never even new information she had to share with him about the 21st century continued to blow his mind. They had stolen a few kisses here and there. She’d sneak in before a show to wish him luck or sneak back in after a rehearsal. Lately, as the holidays hung over them like a dark cloud, he had wanted to run to her more and more. She understood that sometimes he just needed to sit and listen to music, or watch a stupid movie, or play videos games- and man had video games advanced since 1995! She was a reminder that there was a life out there, beyond this ghost world and pain.

But Reggie had to stop this, this running over to Flynn’s, sneaking in. 

It was Christmas Eve night, and he wanted to see her.

He carefully poofed to her house, surprised to find the living room empty, the tree unlit and not a soul in sight. He was thinking maybe she and her sister went out to Christmas dinner when he noticed the light on under the door to her room.

He really didn’t want to scare her- he really should have tried to contact her first Cautiously, she knocked on the door.

There was a bit of movement behind the door, and Reggie found himself full of nervous energy as he waited for her to answer.

“You’re home already?” Flynn asked behind the door. “Were you guys actually slow at…”

The door opened, and Flynn stopped when she saw him. She was dressed in pajamas, her laptop lay on her bed and her phone beside that, a sign this was a night of movies and keeping up with social media instead of family and holiday cheer. Then she smiled.

“Reggie!” She exclaimed, sounding so relieved to see someone else. “What are you doing knocking on the door? Can you not go through walls anymore?”

“Oh no,” he grinned. Just to show off he poofed to the other side of her room. “I can totally still do that. I was just being a gentleman.”

Flynn rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I figured you guys had some band Christmas traditions or something?”

He shrugged, looking more casual than he actually felt.

“It’s our first Christmas since we died,” he confessed. “Well, I mean the first Christmas we remember since dying. We didn’t exactly have a calendar in purgatory. It’s just a bit depressing, so everyone’s just doing their own thing. Normally being with the guys makes me feel way better about everything, but I just needed to get away for a bit. I hope this is okay?”

Flynn looked concerned, but seemed to get it- and she seemed more than relieved to have the company.

“Totally! Is Julie okay? I know she said she was going off the grid for the day and wanted to be alone, but I didn’t know if that was a true ‘I need to be alone’ or ‘I really need my best friend’ being alone.”

“Oh, she’s with Luke.”

He said it so calmly, not thinking that his friend’s best friend might be a bit hurt that Julie was spending Christmas with a ghost and not her.

“She’s been in her room all day,” he explained. “Luke’s just making sure she’s okay. I don’t think either of them hardly said two words. Ray had suggested they put up their stockings, with their mom’s and she just took off. Like I said…it’s kind of depressing.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s not much better over here. I’m just watching Elf and trying to feel the least bit Christmas-y. My sister got called into work. You’re welcome to join!”

Reggie didn’t protest as he sat with her on the bed. He was so good at Christmas movies that it didn’t matter that she was twenty minutes in, he could have figured it out, but according to Flynn this movie was a modern-day legend and he just _had_ to see it. When she moved her phone out of the way for him to sit, he noticed she had been looking for food places that weren’t opened.

“You haven’t eaten?” He asked.

“My sister and I were going to do Christmas Eve dinner,” she explained. “She was supposed to work tomorrow, but got called in today soon. I was kind of hoping she’d be back in time…but it’s okay. I’m just a terrible cook. Like trust me, you don’t even want me making waffles for you.”

“Oh I’d die for some waffles! Literally.” Then he had an idea. Lately he had been able to interact with more and more objects. And though he couldn’t eat food, the kitchen was still one of his favorite places to be. “I can make you dinner!”

He wasn’t surprised by the skeptical look on her face.

“You can’t taste, smell or eat anything, and you want to make me Christmas dinner?” She had a point, yet he felt stupidly confident in himself. Then she smiled. “Okay! Let’s do this. Christmas Eve with a ghost.”

“And you get the nice kind of ghost!”

Thirty minutes later the tree was lit, the movie was playing on Flynn’s living room TV, and they were all smiles as Reggie successfully plated her food. He was pleasantly surprised that it at least looked like it turned out okay. He might be a ghost, but he could still follow a recipe. Flynn’s eyes were lit up watching him cook, and she looked in total disbelief now.

“Where did you learn to cook anyway?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“My parents weren’t really the family dinner type,” he admitted. “I picked up some simple things growing up. When the guys and I started living together, I picked up some more. Of course when we started getting real gigs we were playing most nights of the week, eating mostly fast food…”

“Street dogs,” Flynn said quietly.

He looked down. He’d never admit to the guys that he always carried the guilt that if he had just been a better friend, been more mature and made sure they had actual food to eat, that maybe they wouldn’t have died.

“It’s okay, you know,” she said softly, as though reading his mind.

Reggie could only shake his head.

“I think we all feel some level of guilt for our deaths,” he confessed. There was a notable silence fell in the house, and he really hadn’t meant to bring the mood down so quickly. It was one of the worse things he hated about being a ghost. There was always this sadness in him, this coldness he had to fight. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all melancholy ghost on you.”

“It’s okay,” Flynn smiled. “It’s Christmas, everyone’s at least a bit sad at Christmas, there’s just too much to miss. I’m really glad you’re here tonight, Reggie.”

“Me too.”

They shared a sweet smile, and he was extremely grateful he had risked coming over. She placed a hand gently on his and his body warmed at the touch. His smile broadened; he was still getting used to it, this touching and feeling.

“Taste this,” he said for the dozenth time, raising a forkful of mac and cheese to her lips. She grinned as she tasted it. It had worked well, this cooking partnership. He couldn’t tell by taste what was too salty or needed salt, too milky, too liquidy. She seemed to enjoy being the guinea pig.

“Just a bit more salt,” she said, reaching for the shaker. She tasted it again. “And maybe a bit more cheese.”

He was relieved they could laugh it off. It was one thing he loved about Flynn: he really didn’t feel like he needed to show off for her. He _enjoyed_ showing off. But she wasn’t looking to be impressed, she was just looking for him to be him. He plated the food and watched as Flynn ate in silence for a bit. She ate like she hadn’t had a proper meal all week; the best that he knew, she had dinner with the Molina’s Monday but that was possibly it if her sister worked nights. Instantly, he knew what was his New Year’s resolution was, _teach Flynn to cook_. And cook for her as much as he could.

Soon enough their conversation turned back to current life. Flynn’s school- she had aced an impossible biology test and had signed up for a PSAT class. The band- she had some ideas for regional places they could book. Her sister was teaching her how to drive on weekends.

“No way!” He exclaimed at that one. “I never learned how to drive.”

“Oh that’s sad,” Flynn said, shaking her forkful of dressing at him. “Maybe I can teach you once I learn.”

Reggie burst out and laughter.

“That wouldn’t look weird at all, a car driving itself. That manager freaked out enough about a car driving itself into the dessert, let alone a self-driving car on the freeway.”

“Hey, they actually have self-driving cars now!”

“No way!”

His eyes lit up. Sure, all of the computer stuff and movie graphics were cool in 2020, but he had expected a bit more hoverboards and flying cars. How had he not seen one yet?

“Yes way! They’re pretty rare, but rumor is Carrie’s dad got one. I’m sure with your ghostly ways we could find a way to hijack it.”

And just like that, his face fell again. To have been dead for twenty-five years he had gained way too much baggage.

“Oh…sorry…again,” Flynn said quietly. “It’s weird, I’ve known Julie and Carrie since we were kids. Mr. Wilson always seemed pretty cool. A bit…quiet, maybe. A bit absent. But pretty cool. He’s always donating a ton of money to all these charities. He once rented out all of Disneyland for this girl who was dying of cancer for all of her friends and gave them a private concert.”

Reggie’s eyebrows raised. He knew Bobby had become rich and famous and started his career ripping off of their music, but he hadn’t thought about the being famous part of it. Headlining actual stadiums, having a generation of fans looking up to him. Who would have known shy little Bobby Wilson would grow up capable of all that?

 _He was there,_ Reggie thought, _when we died. He must have seen us._

Part of him realistically knew of the trauma his old friend must have endured and suffered with his whole life. Part of him really wanted to hope that the decision to use their music was a half-hearted attempt to honor them and didn’t come easy, instead of a cruel betrayal.

“Earth to Reggie,” Flynn said, snapping his fingers at him. He looked up, surprised somehow to remember where he was. His eyes fell back to hers and she gazed at him, sympathetic. He was so tired of being a sympathy case.

“Driving lessons would be fun,” Reggie announced, deciding to try to turn this conversation back around. “Also fun…would be hearing you play the clarinet.”

“No!” Flynn’s eyes widened with horror even as she laughed. “I’m just doing that to stay in the music program with Julie.”

“I’m really curious, pleaseeeeeeee Flynn!”

“No, Reggie,” she laughed, “ _never._ ”

At that moment the door opened and the two of them froze. How exactly were they going to explain to Flynn’s sister that she suddenly became a magically good cook and fixed all this stuff for herself? Flynn gave him a warning look, and the door opened to reveal one exhausted looking Ciara, fresh off a 12 hour holiday shift at the hospital. Her hair was a sweaty mess, and she carried a McDonalds bag in her hand. McDonalds…something he never thought he’d miss eating! Flynn’s sister sighed loudly, as though secretly hoping someone heard how just over it she was.

She stopped when her eyes fell on the kitchen.

“I…um…decided to fix dinner anyway!” Flynn offered, smiling as naturally as she could. “I followed some youtube videos for help, it didn’t turn out half bad.”

She casually took another bite of food, but Ciara was still staring.

Reggie froze when he realized _she’s staring right at me._

When Ray first saw him, also in the kitchen ironically enough, he had made the mistake of poofing out…which was possibly the worst thing he could have done. Now he just…stayed frozen. He had been at Flynn’s house other times when Ciara couldn’t see him.

It was odd, watching a new lifer take him in. He tried to look as casual as possible, leaned over on the island…course, he had no plate set out for him, which must look odd.

“Flynn, who is this?” Ciara finally asked. “Have you been bringing guys over while I’m at work?”

Flynn’s eyes went wide as she realized, and she turned to Reggie in horror. Ciara stopped again, her face lighting up with realization.

“Aren’t you in Julie’s band?” She asked to Reggie.

That’s when it hit him- if anyone recognized him, he could just truthfully say he was the guy from Julie and the Phantoms! Maybe it was weird that he was there, in the States, and not in…Sweden, but to anyone who knew of their new band, it wasn’t weird for him to be alive. Why hadn’t he thought about that with Ray?

“Yes!” Flynn practically exclaimed, looking way too relieved. “This is Reggie. He’s here from Sweden.”

Reggie waved.

“Hi! Sorry, the other guys and Julie were just here but they left already, we weren’t alone, I swear!”

He cringed even at his own lie and how lame he sounded. Ciara’s eyebrows raised at his very not-Swedish accent.

“You don’t sound like you’re from Sweden,” she accused.

He and Flynn looked at each other, he hoping their eyes weren’t too obviously filled with panic.

“That’s because…Americans can't understand my accent, so I picked up an American one.”

She didn’t look convinced. At all. The guys would have burst out laughing at how pathetic he sounded, but he was still reeling from the fact that she can see me! His mind raced, wondering what this meant. Was it just because she was attached to Flynn, so the power shifted, allowing him to be seen? If he walked outside right now, would neighbors see him?

Ciara looked him up and down, clearly judging his look.

“Do you always wear that?” She accused.

Reggie looked down at the same t-shirt and leather jacket he had technically been wearing for 25 years. His flannel was around his waist, ready just in case it was not quite cold enough for the jacket but he still needed to…cover up. The outfit made perfect sense to his living teenage self, trying desperately to hide any bruises left from interfering in his parents’ fighting. But even he could admit, it must look strange for a repetitive outfit in 2020.

“It’s just…my thing.”

He could tell Flynn was trying not to laugh beside him, and even he had to bite his lip, hoping that her sister wasn’t getting more suspicious by the minute.

“No boys over while I’m at work,” she finally declared, pointing an accusing finger at Flynn. She eyed the food next. “You better have saved me some.”

“There’s a whole plate for you in the fridge,” Flynn replied.

“Good. I really didn’t want to eat McDonalds for Christmas Eve, that is way too depressing.”

Reggie tried not to think about how much he’d love to eat a McDonalds cheeseburger right now. Finally Flynn’s sister kicked off her shoes and headed back toward the master bedroom. They waited until the door was shut and locked before bursting out laughing, both of them holding their hands to their mouth to keep quiet.

“’Americans can’t understand my accent,’” Flynn mocked.

She was nearly fallen over with laughter, and Reggie felt like he hadn’t genuinely laughed this much in ages.

“What else was I supposed to say?” He teased. “’Hi I’m Flynn friend, with sort of benefits, we’ve been secretly hanging out while you’re at work. Also, I’ve been dead for twenty-five years’!”

Flynn just laughed even more.

“She’s right, you know,” she teased. “You could use some new clothes, especially if people are going to be able to see you now.”

“What! This is my signature look!”

Rolling her eyes, Flynn surprised him by placing her hands around his neck and pull him in for a quick, soft kiss. He broke away, smiling.

Flynn didn’t even have to say anything. That was their thing, now. Secret kisses. Stolen looks. Shared smiles. It was… _fun_.

“And I _adore_ your look,” Flynn announced, “but people will wonder why you never change clothes. That will be my Christmas present for you. I’m taking you shopping! We’re so hitting up the after Christmas sales.”

That she wanted to take him out in public, risking that other people may or may not randomly see him, lifted his spirits. It was something to look forward to, and it felt good to have plans besides just band stuff.

“Deal!”

They smiled again; her smile was just so infectious. It left Reggie wondering how he had ever dreaded this day. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he sometimes thought. Flynn’s phone buzzed, and she smiled immediately when she saw what the text was.

“Julie says to show you this.”

He showed him a picture of the Molina’s fireplace, where Carlos, Julie, Ray and Rose’s stockings were now hung by the chimney with care. Only there were three more- Luke, Reggie, and Alex.

Tears almost immediately threatened to fall from his eyes. Flynn gave him a supportive smile and squeezed his arm.

“I think your family’s waiting for you,” she said quietly.

He knew he had come over here, to run away and hide for a bit. And he had just genuinely desperately wanted to see the friendly face of Flynn. But he also knew it wasn’t fair to the guys, to stay gone too long. If Alex was back and Julie had emerged from her room, it was only fair he returned too.

“Thank you, for dinner, really Reggie,” she said as they stood up.

She pulled him into a tight hug. He let out a long breath, suddenly too emotional at how much this Christmas had meant to him. There had been so much anticipation over it, how he would feel, how much it would hurt. But…it had really turned out okay.

“Thank you for being there,” he whispered.

“Of course,” she said, smiling as she pulled away. “I’ll be over there tomorrow, Jules just invited me. I’d go now, but I should see my sister while she’s off.”

“Of course,” he echoed, “I hope she enjoys the dinner.”

He winked before he disappeared away.

It would be hard, facing the guys on their first Christmas as ghosts. But when he appeared back at the Molina’s, he found nothing but Christmas happiness. Carols was begging his dad to open _just one gift_. Luke looked awfully relieved that Julie was smiling and sitting with her family. While there was still a bit of sadness behind his bandmate's eyes, they all lit up when Reggie arrived.

“Reggie!” Julie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Was Flynn okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “her sister came home, they’re together.”

“Good,” she smiled. She had clearly been worried about her friend, even through her own struggles. “This is from me.”

His eyes lit up when she presented him with a little box. He stole a look over to the guys, who looked anxious for him to open it- he hadn’t been expecting presents! When he opened the little box to reveal a Star Wars ornament with the name Reggie engraved, the tears threatened to come back.

Always the melancholy ghost, he thought to himself even as he laughed.

“Thanks Julie,” he whispered, hugging her once more.

“Right,” Ray announced. “So in this family, we always watch Home Alone on Christmas Eve, if that’s-“

“Yes!” All three boys exclaimed together, leaping onto their places on the sofa.

Alex stole a glance over to Reggie before leaning over to him.

“You okay?” Reggie could only nod. Alex admitted: “Yeah, it’s been a day for all of us.”

He was grateful that the others could relate. Even Carlos, he noticed, through his smiles still just looked like he was missing something. His mom. Luke and Alex looked deeper in thought than Reggie had ever seen them during a movie, though their faces lit up with beautiful, genuine, smiles at their favorite lines. Reggie was relieved they didn't have to talk about it, not at that moment. They each understood what they were all going through. While the living room could have remain filled with heartache that night and following morning, they turned it around, pulled together and surprisingly, had one of their best Christmases they had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone celebrating! I know a lot of us will feel more loneliness and sadness than usual, but just remember that you're not alone. We're all in this crazy, horrible, year together, and it's okay to embrace the little things that make you happy :)
> 
> ...for me, comments make me happy ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
